The past
by butterflyfate17
Summary: What was it like in Yuki's past. This is how I pictured it.


**I don't know much about writing on here but all comments and criticism is welcome please enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

"Black…"

"…Black."

"…Black…"

"Black."

I look around at every wall, every surrounding it's all been painted black by Akito. It's his new favorite color; he says it fits his personality and that I should also like it because were alike. After that though, he flipped out saying we were nothing alike because he's better than me and he is needed; unlike me.

Now, it's all been painted black in my room and I had to help him even though I hate this color. Not that I have a choice.

I just hope he's sick today, so that he won't come visit me. I look down at my scarred and trembling hands.

_"I hope Haru comes soon."_

Haru and Rin are the only ones who actually defy the rules of Akito and sneak in to come visit me. Rin only comes because of Haru though.

I hear a noise outside the door and I go hide in the corner, in a little ball. I can only think of what Akito might want to play today. The door slides open and Haru and Rin slip in. Haru comes and sits next to me but Rin sits in her usual spot by the door. She hates me; I was told by Akito. Haru most likely pities me like Akito does.

"Yuki? Akito won't be coming to see you today, so don't worry okay?

I shake my head and cry. _"Thank god!" _I say to myself.

"Why are your walls black Yuki?"

I look at them, then at Haru. I look away to see Rin staring at me with interest also.

"I-," I stop, its better not to talk. I don't want them to think I just want attention. So I shake my head instead.

Haru sighs. Then starts to talk about what all happened to him and the others today; I sit and listen with interest.

_"I wish I could be interesting."_

"I'm leaving now, I've had enough," Rin states as she starts to leave.

"Yuki, you really should talk more. I'd like to hear your voice."

He says it so sympathetically, that I almost say something back.

_**"You know Haru actually hates you right? He complains to the others, including me that you're the reason he's made fun of. He wishes you hadn't been born."**_

Akito's words are vivid in my mind. I bite my lip to keep from saying anything to Haru. I don't care if he's just using me, I enjoy his company. Instead of waving good-bye to him, I'm left in shock and horror. As he starts to walk away he pats me on the head.

"Try not to take Akito too seriously okay Yuki?"

These are words that use to give me hope until I learned I was never getting out of this room. His words soon fade in my head as the door shuts and I'm left alone. A little while after a servant comes in to see how I'm feeling and give me dinner. They leave soon after also.

"Pitch black. Dark. This is my life."

As I eat I can hear noises coming from Akito's room. The other zodiac members must have come to see him. Every time they do I always have some hope that they will invite me, but as usual I am not. The only person I see is Akito; that and occasionally my mom (when she wants to come) and whoever comes to check on me.

*Cough* *cough cough*

The only thing I look forward to is school and seeing Haru. At least at school nobody knows me and Akito isn't their.

*Crash*

I hear a ruckus in his room, he sounds angry. I wonder who at this time.

I sneak out to by his room and look around the corner. It seems he's yelling at a dark brown haired girl.

"_What was her name again? Oh yeah that's Kagura. Akito told me about her."_

"You're so stupid!" screams Akito.

"…I-I'm sorry," says Kagura.

"You're so clumsy it's no wonder nobody likes you," he yells as he gets closer to her, "but that's okay, as long as you have me nobody has to like you."

Her eyes become wide and terrified.

"Come on Kagura, your mom will want you home now," calmly says Haru.

They begin to walk out together, with a blond haired boy and a dark haired boy older than Akito.

"That's right run away! Be scared of the only one who cares to think of you!"

Some maids come to get Akito and put him to bed. He pushes them away and takes off to his room. I go and sneak to where the others have grouped.

"Shigure, you could have stopped him. Look now he's made Kagura cry, her mom's going be furious," Haru says.

"You know even I can't stop him when he's snapped," replies Shigure emotionless.

"I know," Haru admits, "None of us can, and I just wish we could do something."

Kagura punches the wall.

"God, I shouldn't have let what he said get to me," she wipes off the tears, "oh well I'll do better next time."

The little blond haired boy grabs her hand and smiles innocently.

"Come on Kagura, your Mutti is waiting."

"Your right, come on you guys. You're welcome at my house."

"I'm staying here with Akito, you go on ahead," calls Shigure.

"Whatever," replies Haru.

Shigure heads into the house towards Akito's room and the others start walking home; Rin joins them. She bumps into Haru and mutters something.

"Sorry you guys, I forgot something you go on ahead I'll catch up."

He starts to run in my direction and I hide in the bushes.

*Cough*

"_Dang it I'm so caught."_

Haru stops by me pretending to look for something.

"There going to be heading for your room, so you better go back before they find you're missing," with one last look he takes off back towards the group.

I watch them leave, wishing I had the will to run away with them. But of course I don't have a will of freedom.

I head back to my room.

* * *

**I'll be writing more if anyone wants to read more let me know.**


End file.
